


Commitment 承諾

by Homicida



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Post World War III
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida





	Commitment 承諾

斑駁的光影洒在午後的公園中，最後之作依然活力滿滿地歡笑著和其他小孩玩耍。

 

戰爭，死亡，失去的痛苦似乎從未在那稚氣的臉上刻畫痕跡。

 

一方通行坐在長櫈上，整個人潛藏在樹蔭下，和在陽光下的最後之作形成了鮮明的對比。

 

陰影中的灰白，暖陽下的棕橙，兩種不搭調的顏色卻意外給人一種本應如此的感覺。

 

手中半空的咖啡罐在高溫的天氣下滴落著水珠，一方通行仰起頭喝了一口，不再冰冷的咖啡就和冰啤酒的最後一口一樣難以下咽。

 

被寒風和鮮血浸染的俄羅斯戰爭回憶，在回到學院都市後也如同被消融的冰雪般，被日常所掩蓋。

 

_想要永遠和你在一起。_

 

一方通行看著最後之作歡快地和朋友說著什麼，沉默地握緊手中的咖啡罐。

 

_給予最後之作的人生歡笑的除了他，會有其他的人，和將來無數的可能。_

 

_而他，除了最後之作已經一無所有。_

 

切，這種事情，已經無所謂了。

 

一方通行看著最後之作向朋友們揮手道別，放下了空掉的咖啡罐，抓起一旁的拐杖，站了起來。

 

「回去了小鬼。」

 

「好的，今天也要一起洗澡嗎? 御坂御坂用可愛的語氣說著。」

 

「喂，長大了還要一起洗澡，會沒人要的。」

 

「沒有關係的，御坂御坂說好要和一方通行永遠在一起，御坂御坂認真地提醒一方通行。」

 

一方通行低下頭，純淨的棕色里只映著一抹鮮紅。

 

_嗯，也想要永遠和你在一起。_

 

「知道了麻煩鬼，快回去吧。」

 

一方通行牽起了最後之作的手，向家的方向走去。


End file.
